A New Promise
by Okami no hanyou
Summary: Ayame has been cast aside by a crazed Kouga, and searches for something more. Fate decided to play the hokey pokey, and now she's traveling with someone she finds stuck up and annoying. And this is supposed to be romantic?
1. Default Chapter

_**A New Promise**_

**__**

A/N: Hello!! I should be working on my numerous other fics, I know, but I had the inspiration for this. Don't worry, my other fics won't be ignored! It's summer, so I'll be able to update more. This fanfic has a new type of pairing. I don't think it's been done before. It's... (drum roll) an Ayame/Sesshomaru pairing! I think I might have Ayame a bit OCC for awhile, it's hard as hell finding info on her... there's only one shrine, and it's down... so yeah. Chappies will be long, I'm planning about 1,500 to 2,000 words per chappa, so yeah... So, on with my usual... ON WITH DA FIC!!!

**_Disclaimer:_** The therapist told me I didn't own Inuyasha, and he gave me ice cream, so I'll believe him.... for now.

**_Summary:_** After being rejected by Kouga once more, Ayame finds herself alone. But THAT'S not gonna be for long!

(o)

Ayame grinned as she stepped into the cool water. The sand was soft beneath her feet, and the sun shone brightly over her head. Her green eyes scanned the clear water for fish. She dove her clawed hand in and produced a rather large one. Smiling, she threw it on the shore. The fish flopped and flipped as Ayame waded toward the land. By the time she got there, it wiggled half-heartedly in the grass. She walked over, picked it up, and smacked it against a tree, ending it's life. She plopped her butt down on the ground and bit into it. She loved the taste of raw fish. She sighed, wishing she had time to cook it. No matter how much she loved raw fish, cooked fish was just better.

Finishing, she tossed the bones over her shoulder. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, savoring the lingering taste of fish. She grabbed her pelt and draped it around her shoulders, feeling the softness of it. She stood there for a while, stroking it, before a familiar scent grasped her attention.

_Kouga._

She grinned broadly as she ran toward the scent. It was thick and smooth, yet spicy and rough. She absolutely adored his scent, it brought tingles down her spine. Her feet pounded against the forest floor as she ran toward him. She saw him. He was just before her, not moving that fast, enabling her to catch up.

Panting as she came up next to him, he halted. Stopping, she turned and began to gasp heavily, he was just so fast!

"Hello Ayame."

Breathing hard she managed to speak. "Ohayo Kouga. How are you?"

"Fine." He seemed a bit disgruntled. She sniffed the air again. Around Kouga there was another scent. It was Kagome's.

"You've just seen Kagome haven't you?" She asked.

"Yes, and why does this concern you?" Ayame was a bit taken aback by this, I mean, she was to be his mate!

"Because! We're to be future mates!" She answerered in an annoyed tone.

"Ayame, I've told you, forget what I said. Kagome will be my woman and the little dog turd will not stop me!" He said haughtily.

"Kouga, she doesn't love you! She never has! Can't you see her little _human_ heart wants the half-breed? She doesn't want you!" Anger flared up in Kouga's eyes as she spoke. He glared at Ayame and growled.

"How the hell do _you _know bitch?" She shrunk back at the word bitch. Her fierce eye's glared at his face. How dare he call her a bitch? She was no common dog, and did not deserve to be talked to in such a manner. Her hands balled up into fists as she walked toward Kouga.

"Don't you **dare **call me a bitch Kouga! If anybody is a bitch it would be Kagome-"

The second she uttered the word Kagome, Kouga's hand smacked her hard on the cheek. The red head fell to the ground holding her cheek, whimpering in pain. She felt her warm sticky blood cascade down her cheek into her palm. She could feel the bruise forming around the claw marks. It hurt so badly...

"How dare you insult my woman! She is worth more than a stupid bitch like you." He chuckled darkly.

"Wench, leave. I never want to see your ugly face again. I will never go as low as to mate with you. You're not worth a thing compared to Kagome. You'll see. I will win her love." Ayame stood up shakily. She flinched as Kouga kicked dirt at her.

"Shoo." Kouga said coldly.

This remark sent her running. Tears ran down her pale face as she ran. twigs got stuck in her pigtails. Her legs burned in pain, they wern't used to going this fast. She ran for miles as fast as her legs would carry her.

She collapsed to the ground and began to sob. She screamed in pain to the ground. Her heart had been shattered. She had never felt worse. Not ever. Not even the death of her parents had hurt this much. Her hands beat upon the earth, as if doing so would make things better. The only thing she could think about was Kouga's face as she banished her from his sight.

She buried her face in her hands, wallowing in self-pity. Her tears made clean streaks on her bruised face. Her long hair formed a protective barrier around her face. Why her?

Ayame didn't notice a small girl walking toward her while she was crying. She walked toward her and patted her on the shoulder.

"Why is the pretty lady sad? Tell Rin why you are crying." Ayame's head jerked up as the girl patted her shoulder. When the little girl saw her face, she yelped and jumped back. Ayame looked at her in confusion.

"What's the matter?" The small child seemed absolutely terrified. Her eyes watched Ayame in pure fear.

"Y-you're a w-wolf.." She backed further away. "P-please don't hurt R-Rin..." The little girl managed to stutter. Ayame's eyes softened. "Are you afraid of wolves?"

Rin nodded a nervous yes.

"I'm not going to hurt you." She bent down on her knees and reached her arm out in a kind pose. "See?"

Rin's eyes were filled with uncertainty as she walked toward Ayame. She'd walk forward, then jump back, as if Ayame was going to attack her. The she-wolf waited. The little girl walked forward slowly and touched her cheek. Ayame flinched as she touched on her bruised skin. The little girl seemed distressed, as if she had hurt her. Ayame smiled at her, and the little girl smiled back.

"Rin's name is Rin. What is your name nice wolf lady?" Ayame laughed at Rin's description of her. She was glad for the distraction from her problems.

"My name is Ayame-" She growled. Someone was coming. She wasn't really sure who, but whoever it was, it was coming from over the hill.

Rin saw Ayame's hackles rising and was alarmed. She glanced to where Ayame was staring and smiled in relief. It was only Sesshomaru sama. She ran from Ayame and charged into his leg.

"Hello Sesshomaru Sama!! This is Ayame! She's a _nice_ wolf lady!" Sesshomaru regarded Ayame with his cold stare. She glared back at him. Something about him smelled familiar...

"Rin, why didn't you listen when I told you to stay with Jaken?" Rin looked at him sheepishly.

"Gomen Sesshomaru Sama. Jaken Sama was asleep and Rin was chasing a butterfly and then Rin heard the _nice _wolf lady crying and Rin wanted to see why so-"

"Enough. I will talk to Jaken later." Ayame realized why he smelled so familiar, he smelled like Inuyasha! He barely smelled like him at all, but there was a small trace of Inuyasha's in his scent. Maybe they were related. She wanted to know.

"Tell me, are you related to Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru turned to glare at her.

"Woman, do not ask me of such matters that do not pertain to you." He replied dully.

"But you smell like him!" No sooner did the words come out of her mouth, she was dangling by her neck. Sesshomaru held her tightly.

"Wench, do not compare me to that simple half-breed!" He threw her to the ground, not very hard, probably because Rin was there, but hard enough to leave an imprint on the ground.

"Come Rin, we are leaving." Rin turned her head and waved a quick good-bye as she trotted behind Sesshomaru. Ayame waved one of her hands as the other held her neck lightly. Damn that Sesshomaru had some grip!

(o)

A/N: I sure hope you like! I know I did! The chapter was a little shorter than I planned, but I didn't want to put to too much into the first chapter. I have to admit, Kouga was REALLY out of character. I was trying to make him seem crazy from the fact that he can't accept that Kagome doesn't love him. That's what making him like that. You see, he had to be to make my story work! So, I apologize to the Kouga fangirl's who may just read this story. Drop a reveiw and tell me if you love it or hate it, (and just so you know, I could care less if you flamed me... They keep the water heater running!) and tell me what I need work on! Bye for now! Smoochies!


	2. 2

**_A new Promise_**

Chapter....2!

A/N: OnH comes out of the ground coughing and dusting herself off Adeh... I AM BACK FROM THE DEAD!!! YEAH!!! But with bad news... Damn you Luck...

BING!, OnH gets roasted with a lightning bolt Ow.... T.T

My computer is being baaaaaad. It works.... But the internet isn't, making me sad.... So, I'm using the LIBRARY'S!!!!! But I can only stay on for a whopping half hour... Unless I use my skills... ehehh.... oO.... What makes matters WORSER is that I start school next wendseday... TT And school is EVIL!!! EVIL I TELL YOU!!!!! But, on the bright side, I found an MP3 site that enable me to download many MP3's..... And I lurve it all! BOOM BABY!!!!

Also, would the owner of the Green Lexus please come to the front, your headlights are on.

_Disclaimer: ::OnH is sitting on top of the therapist eating a fudgesicle:: Inuyasha hater... into fudgesicle ThithonenothownInuwasha_

Sesshomaru walked silently as Rin bounced happily chattering about the wolf lady. Being used to her nonstop gibbering, Sesshomaru avoided a headache. But his toad like servant wasn't faring so well.

"-And she's so pretty! Don't you think so Jaken! Rin's never seen such nice orange hair! Where do you think she comes from? She seemed so nice for a wolf lady-"

"Will you shut up you impertinent little wretch? You never ending talking is driving me crazy! I'm sure Sesshomaru Sama is tiring of it too, aren't you mi'lord?" Sesshomaru glanced at his two short minions and sighed.

"Actually Jaken, I'm really not all that annoyed by it. Go on Rin." With that, the little girl went on with more energy then before, while Jaken weeped on the inside, leaving Sesshomaru time to think.

That woman....Ayame was it? She seemed stubborn, and with an exceptional nose. Most demons he had met determined his relation to Inuyasha by their distinguishing white hair and amber eyes. Yet she realized it through scent, something that hadn't happened before, and having her identify him so easily somewhat unnerved him.

She had been the first unmated full blooded demon female he had seen in a long while. They just didn't seem to exist very much in his lands, and the males were rather anxious, so he had to worry for her. Her scent had identified her as from the north, and he doubted she was used to the rather.. rambunctious males in his territory.

Another thing had bothered him slightly, and that was the small healing bruise on her cheek. He wasn't one to smack a seemingly respectful female, and he was pretty sure that was what happened.

Sesshomaru berated himself for thinking so lengthy on it. She was a woman who lived in his territory, nothing much more. Though, she definitely was rather well-framed. And this is what had shocked Sesshomaru in the first place, and a jolt of respect flashed through his mind before he remembered that the damn wench compared him to his _halfbreed _brother. A surge of annoyance and a little bit of anger flashed through his mind then, and he found himself growling.

"Sesshomaru Sama, is something wrong?" Rin asked innocently. His growling stopped. He looked at Rin briefly, and softened his eyebrows. The little girl knew he was fine and went back to her chitchat, with a groan from Jaken.

Hours passed without conflict. Sesshomaru's thoughts remained on his territory, Rin had switched her talking from Ayame to the pretty scenery, and Jaken had found pine cones to shove in his ears.

Sesshomaru walked stoically before his expert nose sniffed a very familiar scent. Inuyasha. He growled and stopped, which immediately shut Rin up. Jaken hadn't noticed the silence and walked right into Sesshomaru's leg. He popped the pine cones out.

"Mi'lord, what's the matter?" The imp asked.

"Inuyasha is nearby. Take Rin and find a safe haven. I shall find you when it comes time." Jaken waddled off, Rin in tow. Sesshomaru bolted with god-like speed toward his brother, hand on the hilt of Toujikin.

Inuyasha hadn't even noticed Sesshomaru's scent until it was nearly upon him. His head shot toward the woods as Sesshomaru emerged, looking very elegant.

"So Inuyasha, we meet again." The half demon growled deep in the back of his throat as he shoved Kagome behind him and unsheathed Tetsusaiga.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" Miroku asked.

(A/N: I have nothing against Miroku, but sometimes he can be so..... out there...)

"I came to kill Inuyasha monk. This has nothing to do with you." Inuyasha charged blindly at Sesshomaru, he jumped nimbly away.

"Damn you Sesshomaru!" The battle escalated slowly, and Sesshomaru was kicking Inuyasha's ass.

Inuyasha was close to death, and Sesshomaru had for sure thought one more swipe would kill him, and was close to it, before Inuyasha screamed "Kaze no Kizu!"

Ayame sat on the ground near a stream, washing her face, and cursing Sesshomaru. It had hurt when she was thrown to the ground, it had hurt really badly. She glared at the sky, silently wishing that Sesshomaru would get to taste his own medicine.

After she finished grooming herself, she stood up. She brushed the excess dirt and dried blood off of her legs.

She straitoned, and then stretched. Her back ached slightly. All because of that stupid, arrogant, cold,l freaky, jerky demon man, Sesshomaru. She scowled in annoyance. She didn't even know him properly, but she hated him. Ayame growled. She hated when she jumped to conclusions, but she did so much. And the stupid guy HAD thrown her to the ground for no reason other than stating that he smelled like that half demon Inuyasha. He really was a jerk wasn't he? Even though he did smell rather.. good.

Ayame smacked herself in the head. How could she think that he smelled good? He smelled horrible! Ayame repeated the statement over and over in her head. She gritted her teeth. Stupid person, making her think he smelled good! He hadn't even smelled nearly as wonderful as Kouga.

Ayame growled. She had to push him away from her mind.. Find someone new. The thought brought tears to her eyes. It had hurt so much. She sniffed. The tearful face suddenly broke into a perky grin. She smelled dinner.

The rabbit she had scented was close, and seemed to be rather fat. It made a very loud thumping sound when it hopped. And you know as well as I do, and that is that food makes all bad situations better. Ayame began to stalk the rabbit, intent on a full stomach.

Ayame was right behind it, ready to pounce. Unfortunately, something came running into the clearing crying. The thing barreled into her leg clutching to her pelt. It was Rin.

"Wolf Lady.. Help!" The small girl buried her head into Ayame's leg.

"What's the matter Rin?" Ayame asked, kneeling down next to her.

"Bad dog boy brother guy hurt Sesshomaru Sama!" Rin burst into small sobs, squeezing Ayame's leg. "Where is Sesshomaru?" Rin hiccuped and pointed north. "Show me." Rin got up and began to run in the direction of Sesshomaru.

A/N: I am soooo sorry it took so long for me too update! and It was short too! I feel so ech.. But good news.. My internet works! Sometimes... So I'll be able to update!Sometimes.. Plus, I'm gonna finish up I"M Sango Not Kagome soon, and that means more updates for this, and Someday! Woot!Again, I so sorry it took so long to update.. And it was short.. misa SO sorry..

Smoochies!


	3. Pride

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_A New Promise_**

Chapter 3: Pride

A/N: Heheh... I realized the last chapter wasn't very good... and I apologize. I've been stressed lately, and simply wanted to get the thing out ASAP. At this moment, I'm at school, and bored so I'm updating... Yeah, don't you feel the love?

Neways, thank you to my precious reveiwers... and yeah... I think I'm Sango not Kagome is kinda dead, nobody is reveiwing, and this is somewhat depressing but hey, gotta live and finish the damn thing.

I think I've been stalling long enough don't you? Well, on to my... "Catch Phrase"

ON WITH DA FIC!!!

A woman was running through the forest, clutching a small girl. To an untrained eye, it would simply be a worried mother carrying her child to safety. But to an eye trained, it was a female demon carrying a human girl to some unknown destination. The demoness was Ayame, and the small child was Rin, directing where to go from her carried postion. The little girl was clutching to Ayame, crying silent tears as her carrier ran. Sesshomaru had gotten very gravely injured, and Rin was very worried for her lord. She had expressed her worries and fears to the Ayame.

Ayame herself raced through the mid spring trees, leaping over lumpy roots. The air was slightly chilly, but running kept her warm. She was more worried about Rin, who was wearing her pelt. The air whipped at her face, and Rin hid under the pelt. Ayame herself was worried. She hadn't smelled any blood, and she had been running top speed for well over ten minutes.

Suddenly, the smell of blood hit her like a ton of bricks. There was a very large amount, and it alarmed her. She toyed with the idea of leaving Rin here, so she wouldn't see the blood, but thought better of it. It was very unsafe in the spring, with lots of demonic mating going on, making it very dangerous. It would be better to simply bring her and tell her to shut her eyes and not open them.

The scent of blood grew, and Ayame knew they were getting closer. Now closer to the battle site, she realized there was other blood in the mix. Some lower demons, mostly Sesshomaru, and some Inuyasha. She figured they had been having some sort of brothers quarrel, and neither had actually won. She snorted. Men really were stupid sometimes.

She stopped running, and Rin looked up at her, recognition of this area in her eyes. The usual brown trees were splattered with a deep dark red, and the birds that were always almost around were gone. The clearing that lay ahead held one of the wounded men, Ayame was sure of it. She looked around, to see if there was a suitable place to hide the girl in her arms, when something walked up behind them. Ayame whirled around to see a two-headed dragon and a little green toad thing. Rin was ecstatic.

"Jaken! You're alive!" She reached out her short arms and stroked the dragons scaly skin while smiling a toothy smile at Jaken. The little imp narrowed his eyes at her, but Ayame was sure she saw a faint touch of blush on his cheeks. She looked between the two demons, and decided she could leave Rin here. She set her down on the dragons head, and made a move to walk away, before Rin grabbed her arm.

"Please help Sesshomaru Sama!!" The little girl cried. Ayame looked at the trees blocking her view of the clearing and sighed. She couldn't leave Rin to this, and she doubted the abilities of the toad. She looked to Rin and nodded, before walking into the clearing.

Walking into the clearing, Ayame barely believed what she saw. The magnificent and arrogant demon she had seen just the day before, was lying unconscious on the ground covered in his own blood. His cloths and armor were in shreds, and his clean and almost perfect hair had mats and blood clots in it. He was nothing as she remembered from yesterday.

She stood there in shock, staring at the beaten male in front of her. He was wounded very badly, she could still she blood seeping from his wounds. She stood as if in a trance, awed that so powerful a demon could end up like this. Pained coughing ripped her from her daze, and she realized it was him doing the hacking. Forgetting how he threw her to the ground the day before, she rushed to side in worry. He was still out, and his breathing was very shallow. But he was alive.

She sniffed the air, and noticed something very odd about it's scent. It smelled distinctly like Inuyasha, but something was very off about his scent. It lacked humanity. The scent made shivers run down her spine. There was more bloodlust, more hate in his scent then she had ever experienced. It was so much more demonic. Honestly, it kind of scared her. Another hacking cough, followed by blood, brought her from her sniffing. She remembered she was here to help Sesshomaru, not to ponder about Inuyasha.

She shifted her lithe body and put her arms under Sesshomaru. She lifted him up with some difficulty. She was more of a punch and kick girl, not one of those types that pick up heavy objects. She began to walk towards the stream, with him bleeding all over her cloths and arms. The man she was carrying coughed in her arms, and more blood began to drip out. She shuddered. Even if she was a demoness, she really wasn't fond of the sight of blood.

A few minutes later, she stumbled into the stream. She lay Sesshomaru on the shore before taking off his shirt. It was then she realized she had no bandages, and sighed. She didn't want to leave him to scavengers, and she was sure he would have at least a few enemies, who would love to kill him while he was weak. She looked to his shirt. It was tattered, but would make enough bandages until she could put him in a safer spot. She rinsed some of the blood out, and lay it to dry slighty on a rock as she cleaned his wounds. They wouldn't be completely dry, but they would just have to suffice.

She brought Sesshomaru to the center of the stream, which came just a few inches above her waist. She promptly began to clean his wounds in the cool water. His strength seemed to return in here, and he slowly began to naturally heal the smaller and less lethal wounds. She sighed as she cleansed his wounds of the dirt from the forest ground. She guessed Inuyasha had had a part in this, but that didn't really matter at the moment.

Deciding that this was the best she could do without any herbs or soup or other random healing things, she brought the demon lord back to the shore and began to wrap his worst wound, a deep gash from his left shoulder to his stomach, in the makeshift bandages derived from his shirt. While wrapping him up, her ears noted a small sound just in front of her. Her head jerked up and found it was only Rin and the dragon and that imp. Rin ran next to them.

"Is he going to be alright Miss Ayame?" Rin asked worridly.

"He should be. But I need to find somewhere to put him while I go find proper bandages and other stuff."

"Oh, I know the perfect place! There's a cliff near here, and Ah Un and Jaken can guard him!" Rin exclaimed. Ayame smiled at her and nodded.

"It sounds perfect Rin. Lead me to it." She picked Sesshomaru up again and heaved him onto Ah Un. Rin climbed on and held Sesshomaru to the dragon, as did Jaken. Ayame noted there wouldn't be room for her, and simply told Rin she would follow.

Hours later, Sesshomaru opened hs eyes to a very unfamiliar place. He had know idea how he got here, to this cave like place, and he was confused. He tried to sit up, but when a sharp pain erupted from his torso, he quickly sat back down. His mind was racing with questions. What had happened? Why was he here? Who brought him here? Where was here? He forced his mind to calm down, and he began to think of what happend.

He had been fighting Inuyasha, and beating him very easily. Then... something had happened. Inuyasha turned into a full demon, and their fight had intensified greatly. Then Inuyasha had attacked him with a very odd force, and he had gone flying... He remembered believing he had died, before hitting the ground and surrending to his unconsciousness. But how had he gotten here?

A soft rustle to his left made him turn his head. A girl with bright orange hair was next to him holding what looked like bandages. She seemed very familiar, and it took a few second for Sesshomaru to remember. It was the girl that had said she smelled like Inuyasha. Why was she here? She glanced at his face and saw he was awake, and then sighed a sigh of relief.

"Good to finally see you up. Rin's been worried sick. You've been out for little under a week. I keep having to change your bandages..." She trailed off, undoing the ones on his chest and rubbing something cool onto the aching wound."....Rins asleep right now, but it's almost daybreak and you can talk to her."

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked, louder then he intended.

"Shh! You'll wake Rin. She was up late last night anyway, don't wake her up now." Sesshomaru realized she was whispering, and blamed his lack of hearing well on the blood loss. "And I'm here to help you, you idiot. Rin came running to me awhile ago crying her eyes out about you being hurt, so I helped. I ain't leaving a little girl to fend for herself and a wounded demon, so here I am. Though I really don't know why I'm helping you after you threw me to the ground." She said the last part with her words dripping with contempt as she finished rebandaging him.

"You can thank me later. Do you want something to eat? I made soup." She nodded her head to the direction of said food. Sesshomaru smelled it and realized, he was quite hungry, but the dish wasn't one of his 'choice' favorites.

"I don't eat human food." He stated simply. Ayame scoffed at him.

"Bull, you'll eat whats given to you. Your lucky I'm even offering it to you." She walked over and put some in a crudely made bowl. "Sides, I'm the one that's gotta feed it to you. And your not starving to death after I spent so much time cleaning you stupid wounds." She put the bowl up to his lips, and he reluctantly drank. He knew he was in no position to refuse, and he really was hungry. After he finished she smiled.

"There there, that wasn't so hard now was it? The food'll help you regain your strength, then you can leave. Try getting back to sleep. Rin'll probably be awakewhen you come back to the land of the living." He shut his eyes, following the orange haired female's advice. She herself walked across the room to her sleeping area, and sat down.

"Just so ya know, when your better, I'm leaving." With that, they both slowly drifted to sleep, on opposite sides of the cave.

A/N: There, I think that was a bit better, don't you? I've realized I type a helluva lot better when it's nightime. And since I'm becoming slightly ncturnal... yeah. Well, I hope you've enjoyed it. Please review, I believe I'm becoming somewhat of a review whore... Though thats not really something you go around boasting now is it?

Smoochies and review!

OnH


	4. AN

Hi everybody! I know I'm not supposed to be doing this A/N as a chapter thing, but I've gotta tell ya.

The reason I'm not updating, is not only my internet broken, but my video cards gone to hell... yeah. And those things run as 100 at the cheepest... oO..

Yeah, it sucks.

So, even though IU want to update, I"M SO SORRY! I can't... wah... But I will as soon as I can...

Oh yeah, I'm using my schools computer... and coming up with yet ANOTHER fanfic...

But it won't come to birth fer a WHILE!

Smoochies!

Okami no Hanyou

PS: Don't report me pleaze! Xx


End file.
